This invention relates to a novel I beam construction for use especially in fabricating trailer frames, and more particularly the longitudinal beams that provide major stiffness parallel to the trailer centerline. The new feature contributed by this invention is a means whereby improved attachment of the longitudinal I beams to the wheel suspension assembly can be made with a minimum of welding, no loss of structural strength, and without the necessity of construction of additional fixtures to secure the I beam to the wheel suspension assembly. This is accomplished by by an outward offset imparted to each I beam's vertical web wall in the area between the tandem axles of the trailer. This is advantageous in that it provides a direct mounting connection between the I beam and the customary complementary vertical flange on the suspension saddle bracket means. Thus, the high strength-low weight features of the I beam are utilized without sacrificing suspension saddle mount capability and without the necessity of fabricating additional mounting structures or areas onto the I beam.
The novel offset in the I beam is preferably formed by the bending of the intermediate web wall before it is welded to the beam's top and bottom flanges. In this manner, improved means for facilitating the direct connection between the saddle and the I beam is created. This is advantageous in that with this type of connection, in which there both vertical and horizontal mounting surfaces are required, a much stronger beam and saddle attachment assembly is achieved than can be obtained with other fabricated connections. Furthermore, the stated offsetting allows additional bolts to be used and with a greater degree of accessability thereto to secure the I beam to the wheel suspension system.
Accordingly, it is the primary objective of this invention to provide a direct connection between the longitudinal I beams and the wheel suspension assembly without the necessity of constructing additional structures with which to join the two together.